Los secretos de una esposa descuidada
by Belfegor69
Summary: Sarada descubrirá cosas de su madre que le cambiaran su modo de verla cambiando su modo de pensar .
1. Chapter 1

El día comienza , con una extraña sensación al abrir sus ojos la joven hija de Sakura Sarada activa su Sharingan solo para descubrir que , la razón de su imprevisto despertar se debe a una discusión justo al lado de su habitación lo cual quería decir que su papá había regresado a casa esa madrugada pero esta vez era todo diverso , sus padres raramente discutían es más su padre cuando regresaba a casa era tan neutro que si ella no lo veía no se daría cuenta que estaba en casa . La sorpresa paso al asombro cuando la pelinegra agudizó su sentido del oído y pudo cactar las palabras de la otra habitación y se sorprendió de que su madre usará un lenguaje tan vulgar al decirle a su padre que justamente ese día no tenía ganas de follar con el , y que no podía exigirle nada visto las semanas de ausencia a lo cual su padre respondió que solo hace su trabajo y que no era mucho pedir un momento juntos después de tantos días sin verse , a lo cual su madre le respondió que justo hoy ella no estaba de humor y que tenía un turno de mierda en el hospital , y que sería otro día .

La chica se quedó de piedra ya que en años rara vez su madre le decía que no a su padre , y por lo regular eso de reducia a la cocina o a la decoración de la casa pero ella en fondo sintió que algo andaba mal .

No lo noto antes visto que su madre en los últimos años se mostraba más radiante incluso eran años que Sarada comenzo a notar que su madre asistía , frequentemente al salón de belleza tenía sus uñas bien cuidadas y que su armario estaba siempre actualizado con las nuevas tendencias, incluso noto que hace 2 años cambio su viejo celular paso de un norma teléfono que solo usaba para llamar a uno más moderno con cámara en HD y con un plan de datos que le permitía navegar en internet y recobir fotos y vídeos de manera rápida , al principio esto le pareció extraño ya que su madre era reacia a usar esos aparatos del demonio cómo ella misma los bautizo , pero un día su madre le pidio ayuda para la comenzar a usar su dispositivo de la mejor manera incluso le enseño secretos y trucos de la mensajería instantánea del WhatsApp al principio , le gustó mucho esta nueva faceta de su madre porque podía pasar tiempo con ella y por una vez en su vida no era ella la alumna vistas las duras lecciones academicas que le daba su madre .

Volviendo al tema de sus padres Sarada siempre pensó que eran la pareja perfecta ; está era la primera vez que los habia escuchado discutir y la verdad la cosa la preocupaba , ella sabía que no debía meterse en cosas de adultos en fondo era una adolescente de 17 años con muchas cosas en que pensar pero el tema de la familia era algo importante para ella así que decidió espiar a su madre para saber que sucedía , pero lamentablemente para ella su investigación no dio resultados la rutina de su madre era la misma siempre hospital dar informes al hokague todos los viernes visitar a su amiga Ino todos los sábados por la noche y los domingos los pasaba con ella en casa o saliendo a pasear por la aldea . Al parecer su madre quizás estaba teniendo una crisis de esposa descuidada a pesar de que su padre ya no se ausentaba tanto como antes ahora estab semanas fuera de casa algo bueno considerando que antes pasaba hasta 1 año entero lejos de su familia . La chica comenzó a pensar que era ridículo seguir espiando a su madre hasta que un día se quedó sin datos en el celular justo cuando estaba intercambiando apuntes con su novio boruto sobre las tareas de la academia . Así que decidió ir a preguntarle si podía prestarle datos para así poder terminar con su proyecto de la academia, pero al entrar al cuarto de su madre noto que está se encontraba en la ducha y que había dejado su celular en la cama . La chica entonces se acercó a la ducha y le pregunto a su madre si podía prestarle su celular a lo cual su madre le respondió que si . La chica se apresuró a efectuar el hostpot para poder terminar rápido con sus asuntos pero pero justo cuando estaba terminando sin querer entro al WhatsApp de su madre cliccando por error en un mensaje de Ino . El mensaje no era algo del otro mundo y al salir de este decidió ver los contactos de su madre y no se llevó ninguna sorpresa lo típico ino, Tsunade, mi vida (Sarada) , Naruto , sai, Kakashi y Sasuke , esto sorprendió a Sarada antes tú mamá tenía registrado a su padre como mi amor pero ahora estaba con un seco nombre la cosa igual no era rara hasta que la chica se metió en las conversaciones archivadas y justo allí se encontraban solo 2 chats lo cual sorprendió a Sarada . La primera decía Ino 2 y la segunda baby-kun . Sarada decido abrir justo la segunda no se molestó en leer el contenido ya que no tenia mucho tiempo y fue directamente al contenido multimediatico de la chat (fotos vídeos documentos ) cuando entró se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de fotos íntimas y videos subidos de tonos decidio enviarse ep vídeo más reciente de la chat el primero que encontró justo para después borrar de envío justo anches que su madre saliera del baño . Cuando Sakura salio del baño le pregunto a Sarada si ya había terminado a lo cual la chica muy nerviosa le respondio que si para después ir rápidamente a su habitación y encerrarse en ella .

Cuando estuvo solo se encontraba en un dilema no sabía que hacer había violado la privacidad de su madre y ahora se sentía culpable , pero también estaba curiosa y asustada de lo que vería , al final se decidió a abrir el video el cual no era muy largo eran solo 45 segundos . Cuando el vídeo comenzó lo primero que vio fue la vagina de su madre la cual supo que era ella por el mechón de pelo rosa a forma de triángulo que decoraba ese coño a juzgar por el ángulo supo que era su madre que sostenía el celular y cuando su madre bajo más la cámara pudo notar que un enorme pene con el grande rojo y glande acariciaba la entrada de su madre mientras está gemía para después lentamente introducirse dentro del coño de su madre a lo cual Sakura soltaba gemidos guturales , Sarada sabía que ese no era el pene de su padre ya que tenía un color abronceado y no el pálido color de la piel de su padre ,tampoco se podía ver el bello púbico de dicho pene ya que estaba totalmente rasurado pero a pesar de eso a Sarada le parecía de conocer a la persona que estaba literalmente perforando a su madre con ese enorme pedazo de carne , el vídeo termina justo cuando su madre comenzaba a gritar de placer mientras la pareja de su madre aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas .

La Uchiha se fue a dormir con la mente en shock por lo que vio su madre tenía un amante y quien sabe desde cuándo . Decidío quedarse callada y no juzgar a su madre pero tenía curiosidad de saber quién sería el valiente que se estaba follando a la esposa de alguien tan potente y rudo como su padre , tenía que ser alguien muy fuerte o alguien muy tonto . Además sabía que su madre no se follaria a cualquiera así que decidió que tenía que descubrir quién era y confrontarlo a el y a su madre

Al día siguiente decidió usar la misma excusa del día de anterior y le prestó el celular a su madre mientras está estaba en la cocina , ella sabía que su madre nunca se distraia mientras cocinaba así que decidio pasarse los vídeos de la chat archivada no podía pasarse todos porque tomaría tiempo y su madre la descubriria así que decidío pasarse solo 3 pero no contó con que una de ellos era demasiado largo y que se estaba tardando . Tuvo que recurrir a su perspicacia para que su madre no notará lo que hacía . Cuando terminó se sentía nerviosa y al final no sabía que hacer otra vez , al final comenzó a ver el primer video el cual mostraba el enorme culo de su madre adornado con una tanga negra , pero lo que hizo a Sarada sorprenderse es el tatuaje de su madre justo arriba del tanga era un tribal una especie de sol con alas esto sorprendió a Sarada visto la imagen pudica y correcta que tenía de su madre , está vez noto que era el amante de su madre que sostenía el celular el cuerpo cuerpo de su madre cubría totalmente al extrañó ya que se encontraban en una cama y su madre montada encima de este solo se podían ver los brazos y las manos del amante una que sostenía el celular y la otra que descansaba en el enorme culo de su madre dándole una nalgada a mementos En este vídeo eran audibles los gemidos de su madre y los gruñidos del extraño . A pesar de eso Sarada no pudo identificar al individuo y decidió pasar al siguiente vídeo el cual mostraba la vagina de su madre y el pene del extraño entrando y saliendo de ella a diferencia de los anteriores está vez nadie sostenía el celular más bien Sarada dedujo que lo habien puesto debajo de ellos y que por la posición de ambos amantes su madre debía estar a 4 patas en la cama incluso pudo ver cuando los flujos de su madre comenzaron a caer cerca de la lente del celular y al igual que el anterior no pudo distinguir quien era el misterioso sujeto . Finalmente decidió reproducir el último pero al hacerlo noto algo que la horroriso , y es que su mano derecha se encontraba dentro de sus pantalones y más precisamente sobre su sexo precionando con fuerza esto la dejo congelada ; cuando su mano termino ahí y cuando comenzó a exitarse viendo a su madre follar con un desconocido , quizás el morbo de querer saber quién era ese tipo , a pesar de que no era virgen la joven Uchiha no tenia mucha experiencia en el sexo siendo boruto su único novio y con el cual había perdido la virginidad unos meses atrás pero la experiencia no le gusto mucho esa vez , las siguientes fueron más fluidas pero cuando se hizo monótono ya no tanto como antes . Su reciente descubrimiento para variar la tenía cachonda y con ganas de probar una polla como la que complacía a su madre en esos vídeos , así que decidió reproducir el último

Vídeo este a diferencia de los otros era el mas largo duraba casi 3 minutos en este no primero que vio fue a su madre colocar el celular , de frente a la cama para después acomodarse a 4 patas sobre la cama y en ese momento entra en escena el extraño el cual esta de espaldas , en esta toma datada solo puede ver el tipo de cintura para abajo y puede notar que es un tipo atlético con muslos y piernas y trasero fibrosos pero eso le dio una pista de que el tipo debía ser ninja , por como su madre lo miraba girando su cuello meneando su enorme culo pudo notar que estaban hablando pero una vez mas no pudo identificar la voz del tipo la musica que tenían de fondo no dejaba escuchar que se decían usando su sharingan pudo saber que decía su madre lo cual era " no te pases de listo hazlo lentamente la ultima vez me dolio mucho " después de eso vio como el tipo comenzó a meter su monstruo en el rosado ano de su madre ella podía ver la mezcla de dolor y lujuria en los ojos verdes de su madre . Sarada podía persibir el placer de su madre al ver como abría la boca para gemir . y sin mas en.vídeo termino y una vez mas Sarada no pudo descubrir quien era el extraño .

Los siguientes 2 días la pelinegra estaba de lo mas inquieta no había podido eliminar los vídeos de su madre y por el contrario los había visto varias veces hasta que al final termino masturbandose en su cama dejando un desastre en su tanga al haberse corrido muchas veces .Al final se odiaba a si misma por sacar placer de la infidelidad de su madre y también se sentía mal por el hecho de que los vídeos ya no eran suficiente para calmarla asi que decidió volver a robar los vídeos del celular de su madre esta vez pensó en un plan para poder tomar mucho mas asi que escogió el momento adecuado y ese era la madrugada del domingo . Su madre salía con Ino los sábados por la noche asi que aprovecharía que justo ese sábado era el aniversario de la rubia y de seguro su mama llegaría con tragos encima .La cosa fue mejor de lo que pensaba ya que su madre llego casi ebria a casa y le pidió de favor que la ayude a desnudarse y ponerse su bata de dormir a lo cual la pelinegra acepto gustosa mientras ayudaba a su madre a desvestirse noto dos cosas que le confirmaron que regresaba de follar con su amante una de ellas era un chupetón en uno de sus senos y la otra era el tono rojizo de sus nalgas prueba de que el tipo de seguro le azoto el culo durante su encuentro .

Cuando Sarada confirmó que su madre dormía comenzó a pasar de la chat nuevamente y se dio cuenta que había un nuevo vídeo . Esta vez no solo se limitó a los vídeos también se paso las fotos al menos las que pudo no quería que su madre la sorprendiera no sabria como justificarse . Antes de devolver el celular a la mesita de noche de su madre leyó un poco la chat , en ella estaba lo que esperaba ellos dos poniendose descuerdo de donde encontrarse y la hora al mismo lugar de siempre , Sarada sospechaba fuera un hotel o algún lugar que solo ellos dos conocían , pero nunca pudo ver el nombre del tipo y mas porque en la foto del contacto estaba solo la foto del monte hokague . la joven no suizo arriesgarse y dejo el celular donde lo encontro y sijilosamente salió del cuarto de su madre .

Cuando se sentó en su cama decido comenzar a ver los vídeos eran solo 2 . En el primero se mostraba a su madre chupando la polla de su amante tragándosela completamente lamiendo y chupando sus bolas , el segundo era un vídeo de su madre contra el muro y su amante detrás de ella embistiéndolo con fuerza pero la lente de la cámara enfocaba la pareja solo de cintura para abajo por lo cual con este video tampoco podía deducir quien era el tipo . Decidio pasar a las fotos algunas eran de su madre chupando polla otras eran del pene del tipo entrando en la vagina de su madre , y otras eran de su madre modelando diferentes tipo de lencería y a veces disfrazes el que mas le llamo la atención fue uno diablesa que hacia ver a su madre muy sexy fue hasta que llegó a una foto esfesifica que su mundo se vino abajo , se quedo congelada la foto mostraba a su madre y al tipo teniendo sexo solo que esta vez si se veia el addomen del extraño hasta sus pectorales al principio no no podía creer porque era solo un detalle casi imperceptible pero las siguientes fotos casi se lo confirmaron cuando vio a su madre besándose con su amante , pudo notar que había un vídeo entre las fotos que no noto antes en este la pareja estaba besándose haciendo bailar sus lenguas para después enfocar la lente en la polla del tipo que parecía luchar con el coño de su madre .Esa noche la joven uchiha se masturbo como nunca antes perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se corrió mirando quien era el que se follaba a su madre una mezcla de rabia y placer se apoderó de ella incluso pensó matarlos a los 2 pero por ahora debía bajar la lujuria que se apodero de ella . Al día siguiente Sarada ya sabia que hacer pera pillarlos en el acto sabiando del tipo ella lo quería ver con sus propios ojos .


	2. Chapter 2

Contrariamente a lo que pensaba que haría Sarada todavía no tenia el valor de enfrentar a su madre y tanto menos a su amante el cual ella conocía muy bien. Se planteó seguir a su madre pero ahora que sabia lo que sabia le era mas difícil concentrarse y ser cuidadosa, había pasado exactamente 2 semanas desde que descubrió lo que hacia su madre y con quien.

Tan intranquila estaba que no se dio cuenta que su padre se sentó justo enfrente de ella, tampoco noto la mirada inquisidora de este.

-Por que no estas entrenando - pregunto sasuke en modo seco a su hija

-Nome siento bien creo que iré a la biblioteca a leer - respondió sarada

A la pelinegra le costaba mirar a su padre sabiendo que estaba mal teniendo en cuenta lo que sabia es como si ella fuera parte de la infidelidad de su madre, pero era consciente de que también era culpa suya por violar la privacidad de su madre . También una parte de culpa la tenia su padre que al parecer estaba mas ciego a pesar de tener los 2 doujutsus mas potentes del mundo ninja, al no notar que su esposa había cambiado y que incluso tenia un tatuaje el cual ella había descubierto recientemente pero quien sabe desde cuando lo tenia.

-Donde esta tu madre -preguntó sasuke

-No lo se, el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa cuando llegue - respondió Sarada - acabas de llegar - pregunto la chica a su padre

\- Si acabo de llegar hace 5 min y te note muy intranquila - respondió su padre

Fue entonces que la joven uchiha pensó que si no tenía el coraje de contarle toda la verdad al menos le daría una pista a su padre.

-Papa no has notado a una mamá extraña últimamente - señalo Sarada a lo cual su padre no respondió pero con una mirada gélida le hizo entender que continuara - Pues la notó distante eso sin mencionar su tatuaje - Sarada pudo ver la expresión en los ojos de su padre a pesar de que no expresaba su opinión.

\- Hablare con ella seguro esta en una crisis de mediana edad - le respondió su padre quitá al asunto.

Sarada salio de su casa rumbo a la biblioteca era un sabado y sabia que no encontraría a nadie allí, pero se detuvo al ver a lo lejos a su madre con bolsas de compra penso en ir a saludarla pero desistió tenia curiosidad de saber que haria su padre, asi que tuvo que regresar a su casa.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su casa saludo a su madre y con la escusa de que había olvidado el libro que debia devolver a la biblioteca le sorprendió no ver a su padre en casa pero cuando subió al segundo piso noto a su padre sentado en un tronco en El patio trasero. Fue cuando lo vio levantarse de ese tranco que supo lo que se avecinaba.

La joven uchiha decido quedarse escondida detrás de las escaleras desde allí podría ver a su madre acomodar las compras en el refrigerador para después ver a su padre aparecer justo detrás de su madre y levantarle la camisa que esta tenia puesta.

-Sasuke estas loco - chillo sakura molesta

-Explicame eso - pregunta Sasuke con calma a lo cual sakura respondió - de que estas hablando

\- El tatuaje, desde cuanto tienes y porque lo ocultas - respondió sasuke con convicción

\- Me lo hice hace 2 años es solo un capricho que decidí concederme después de tantos años me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta y la verdad es que no lo oculto diría que no lo has notado en todo este tiempo - respondió tranquilamente la pelirosa.

\- Sera por el hecho de que no follamos desde hace más de un año y que cuando eso sucede solo te acuestas y soy yo el que hace todo el trabajo si me lo preguntas es casi igual a masturbarme - respondió hiriente sasuke.

\- y que demonios quieres , que me muestre entusiasta cuando por años me sentí poca mujer, de no poder tener mi marido por más de 4 días cerca de mi, escuchar y ver como otras chicas de mi generación están contentas y mimadas mientras yo solo puedo hablar de trabajo y nada mas creeme no entiendo por que ahora jodes - respondió molesta sakura.

\- Cuando te casaste conmigo sabias que seria hací yo mismo te lo advertí y sabes muy bien que todo lo que hago lo hago por la familia y por el bienestar de la aldea, antes no eras asi no eras tan fría cuando estabamos en la cama - finalizó sasuke.

\- Sasuke todavía te quiero, pero como ya has de suponer he madurado disculpame si solo ahora te das cuenta pero al parecer poco te importa mas bien diría que lo.único que te molesta es que no te haya dicho del tatuaje pero lo que yo haga o deje de hacer a mi cuerpo es problema mio siempre y cuando no dañe.a los demás - finalizó la rosa - por cierto cuanto tiempo te quedaras - respondió sakura cerrando la discusión

\- Solo me quedare hasta el martes , puedes hacer la comida favorita de Sarada la noto intranquila- respondió sasuke saliendo hacia el patio - ire a ver al dobe nos vemos más tarde.

\- Esta bien regresa temprano para la cena - dijo sakura concentrándose en poner en orden de sus compras.

Sarada se sorprendió de lo ingenuo que era su papá era obvio que su mamá se estaba complaciendo por otro lado y aun así prefería la comodidad del silencio que enfrentar a su esposa.

Cuando llego el miércoles Sarada supo que tenia que hacer algo había escuchado a sus padres discutir otra vez y por la misma razón esa madrugada y es que su madre se negó un follar con su padre otra de nuevo , esta vez poniendo como excusa su periodo menstrual, ella sabia que no era cierto ya que viviendo en la misma casa ella sabia cuando le bajaba la regla a su mamá lo cual fue la semana pasada.

Al día siguiente decido enfrentar a su madre y espero el momento adaptado asi que decidio esconderse en el único lugar que le garantizaba la seguridad de poderlos atrapar. Así que ese día se escabulló al consultorio de su madre y con mucho cuidado se metió en el baño desde allí podría verlos sin ser descubierta. Sarada sabía que se encontrarian allí espiaando la chat de su madre. Cuando Sakura llego comenzó a poner en orden los documentos que su secretaría había puesto previamente en su escritorio en eso estaba cuando un resplandor inundo la habitación por pocos segundos lo cual sorprendió a Sakura y Sarada al mismo tiempo.

Sarada noto como unos fuertes brazos abrazaban a su madre desde atrás mientras el recién llegado comenzaba a oler el cabello de su madre, para después plantarle dos besos en el cuello lo cual la hizo suspirar.

-Esa técnica me va a matar un día - respondió sakura girándose y plantando un beso en los labios de su amor para después darle golpes en el hombro quejándose - baka .. Te he extrañado

\- Sakura-chan te recuerdo que eres tu la que decide cuándo puedo verte - respondió el hokage sentándose en la silla de sakura.

La rosa inmediatamente procedió a sentarse encima de las piernas del hokage mientras este procedio a posar sus brazos sobre Sakura dejando una mano en su cintura y la otra la usaba para acariciar el hermoso culo de sakura. La pareja continúo a besarse con pasión sin saber que estaban siendo vistos por la hija de Sakura.

Allí estaba Sarada de piedra al ver como su amor platónico y el supuesto amigo de su padre besaba a su madre con tanta pasión que tuvo envidia de su madre. Las expertas manos del rubió comenzarán a levantar la falda de su madre y comenzarán a acariciar la concha de la rosa.

-Baka te he dicho miles de veces que aquí no - Apunto Sakura molesta pero nada indispuesta - He tenido que esperar por más de 2 semanas si no te hago el amor ahora me explotara la cabeza - señalo naruto acomodando a Sakura de modo que ambas piernas de la rosa quedaran a ambos lados de su cadera

\- Esta bien baka vamos a hacer el amor aquí… pero más tarde cuando Sarada se valla de mision vamos a follar mucho entendiste - respondió Sakura Restregando el glande de naruto contra su sexo aun cubierto por su tanga verde. Cuando Sakura noto que ya estaba muy húmeda, procedió a hacer un lado el tanga y colocar la cabeza de la enorme polla de su rubio amante en su entrada, mientras que este le ayudaba a bajar poniendo las manos en su enorme culo dejándola descender lenta pero constantemente hasta la raíz de su polla.

\- ooooh si necesitaba esto - señalo Sakura mientras movía sus caderas sensualmente haciendo movimientos eróticos para saborear mejor el enorme pene de su amante - por favor no vuelvas a dejarme sin esto por tanto tiempo - apunto Sakura

\- no es mi culpa. aaaah sakura-chan ... sabes que hago lo que puedo ... ahh si mando en misión demasiado al equipo de boruto los demás genins comenzaran un insinuar cierto favoritismo del hokage hacia su hijo .. Aah demonios sakura-chan esto es tan bueno ...

\- lo se pero podriamos hacerlo en tu oficina aaaaah aaaauh eso nos daría mas horas de placer - señalo sakura

Eso es muy muy arriesgado pero tratare de encontrar ... aaaah (sakura comenzó a moler sus caderas contra las de naruto) una solución

-Lo quiero adentro baka dame toda tu leche dentro llename el coño mi amor. Aaaaahhh- grito sakura

\- aaaaah sakura chan me corro aaaaaaaaah - gruñó el rubio corriéndose en el coño de la pelirosa culona

Sakura no era una persona superficial pero todavía se preguntaba como el diminuto pene de su marido podría satisfacerla pero tomando en cuenta que no tenia experiencia antes y que nunca se corrió con sasuke comenzó a entender porque naruto la volvía loca si a su enorme pene se sumaba la profunda devoción que tenía por ella desde niños y es que al principio todo era un error que ella juro jamas volver a cometer y así le siguieron muchas últimas veces y es que al principio la voracidad del hokage era implacable ya que la rosa a menudo llega a su casa rendida, al no estar acostumbrada a tanta pasión pero con el tiempo, era ella la que contaba las horas para poder follar hasta el cansancio con su rubio amante.

Cuando ambos se estaban despidiendo ,Sarada aprovecho para salir por la ventana del baño y es que una vez mas no sabía que hacer no había tenido el valor de enfrentar a su madre o la persona que a pesar de todo seguía siendo su ídolo su amor platónico naruto uzumaki el séptimo hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Sarada se encontraba en la situación mas problemática de su joven vida , a pesar de ser una genio de su generación no sabia y no podía encontrar una solución a su situación , decirle a su padre no estaba en sus opciones ; conocía de sobra lo orgulloso que era su padre y la antigua rivalidad que tenia con el séptimo por otro lado estaba el hecho de que boruto era su novio , sabia que este era impulsivo y también tenia sus roses con su padre asi que lo único que le quedaba era enfrentar su problema desde la raíz .

La joven uchiha sabia que no podía confrontar a ambos asi que tenia que elegir a quien acudir si a su madre o a su amor platonico estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la hora , se estaba haciendo tarde , tenia una misión con su equipo y de seguro su madre no veia la hora de tenerla fuera de casa para poder estar con su amante . Al recordar eso le vino a la mente una idea pero sabia que tenia que faltar a sus principios para llevarla a cabo .

Luego de muchas horas Sarada regresaba a la aldea , tuvo que mentir a su maestro konohamaru sobre una presunta molestia en su estomago a lo cual este se mostró comprensivo y la mando de regreso a la aldea , Sarada sabia que no estaba bien lo que hizo y mas cuando tuvo que tomar un fuerte antibiótico que le provoco náuseas todo para hacer creíble su mentira , pero gracias al ninjutsu enseñado por su madre recupero rápidamente su salud .

Durante el camino estuvo pensando en que haria quizás esperaría a que terminaran de follar y agarrar al séptimo al pie de su casa para pedirle que hablaran o quizás seas mejor esperarlo directamente en su oficina , como sea la cosa se tenia que hacer lo antes posible ella ya no podía lidiar con lo que sabia en parte también fue culpa suya por inmiscuirse en la vida intima de su madre justo cuando regreso a su casa pudo notar todo a oscuras a excepción de la luz en el cuarto de su madre , eso la sorprendió jamas pensó que su madre fuera tan descarada de follar con su amante en la misma cama donde dormía con su padre , pero a este punto penso que ya nada debía sorprender . llegó con sumo sigilo hasta su habitación ya dentro podía escuchar los gemidos de su madre no eran tan fuertes lo cual le dio una pista de que quizás estén en el juego previo antes de follar decidió escabullirse por la ventana del baño de su madre con mucho cuidado , le resulto fácil a pesar de que le tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo debía ser muy sigilosa , las persona que prendía espiar en fondo eran dos ninjas de nivel sannin . Cuando en ese momento surgió una presunta ,que estaba haciéndo ; no era necesario espiarlos ella ya tenia pruebas y nos había visto con sus propios ojos , entonces porque ese deseo de ver a su madre follar con el séptimo , se cuestionó el porque de sus acciones hasta que concluyó que en fondo ella quería estar en el lugar de su madre . Esa conclucion la hizo temblar de miedo hasta que escucho un profundo gemido de su madre que la hizo salir del trance .

Cuando pudo asomar un poco la cabeza a travez del cristal de la puerta y activando su sharingan pudo notar las dos figuras en la cama matrimonial ambos estaban completamente desnudos pudo notar que su madre chupaba con voracidad el enorme miembro del séptimo mientras este hacia lo propio con el coño de su madre en un perfecto y erótico 69 , esto la hizo mojarse mucho , estuvieron asi por 15 minutos hasta que su madre soltó un suspiro fresco sacándose la polla de la boca y diciendo a su amante que ya era hora de que la follara .

El séptimo procedió a colocar a su madre sobre la cama dejando sus piernas sobre sus hombros mientras le daba lentos pero fuertes golpes sobre su expuesto coño que hacían suspirar a la pelirosa que se sacudía con lo que le hacia Naruto .

Dime que deseas mi polla Sakura-chan – dijo naruto restregando su glande sobre la entrada de Sakura la cual respondio - quiero tu polla baka … ah damela ya clavala en mi coño gruño sakura .

-No asi mi boton de cerezo , pidelo como se debe – señalo el hokage con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro algo que saraba jamas pensó ver en su vida vista la personalidad naruto . – oooh papi mete tu enorme y gruesa polla dentro de mi coño llenalo como nadie podrá hacerlo – chillo sakura molesta

\- Tu marido no te folla como mereces sakura-chan – pregunto el rubio desatando la fiera de mujer que tenia de frente . – No ese hombre al que llamo marido ni siquiera me hace cosquillas ahora por favor mete TU POLLA EN MI COÑO DE UNA PUTA VEZ - grito con sorna sakura.

Después de eso Sarada escucho un fuerte grito de su madre al parecer la respuesta de su madre hizo enardecer , al séptimo que comenzó a follarla implacablemente sin darle tiempo a procesar nada , con una velocidad abrumadora , la joven uchina vio con mucha lujurua el chapoteo que se creo en el coño de su madre incluso noto como la musculatura del séptimo se agrando mientras follaba a su madre y pudo notar como las marcas de bigotes en su cara se hacían mas evidentes y sus ojos tomaban un color carmesí podía escuchar el slap slap slap lacivo que hacían las caderas de naruto cuando chocaban con las de su madre pera después de unos minutos verla correrse burra dejando un desastre de fluidos primero pensó que su madre se había orinado por el placer pero después se dio cuenta que su madre había sufrido el .efecto squirt algo que había escuchado , que pocos hombres pueden conseguir cuando están con una mujer . Sin darse cuenta comenzó a frotar su propio sexo cuando vio que el séptimo le saco a la polla a su madre la cual al salir produjo un sonido de POP lascivo como cuando se destapa una botella de vino .

Su madre comenzó a lamer otra vez la polla de naruto y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella se vio una figura femenina la cual Sarada reconoció inmediatamente como la esposa del séptimo , Hinata hyuga , Sarada se asusto mucho y se quedo petrificada , talvez comienze una gran pelea entre su madre y la esposa del séptimo lo cual de seguro atraería a los curiosos la verdad estaba pensando en intervenir cuando escuchó a su madre hablar

-llegas tarde .. Que te hizo demorar – cuestiono sakura a la recién llegada la cual con una sonrisa cansada le respondió – ya sabes las cenas familiares se prolongan cuando alguno de los presentes inicia a tomar en este caso fue hanabi .. Además fue difícil convencer a himawari de quedarse con su tía … señalo la hyuga pera después comenzar a desnudarse y decir con rabia – les he dicho muchas veces que no deben iniciar sin mi – dijo hinata haciendo un puchero .

-oh relajate tesoro mio solo estábamos calentando te aseguro que tengo la fuerza suficiente para follarlas a ambas toda la noche – señalo naruto con seguridad

\- nos tendrás que follar también mañana baka recuerda que nuestros mayores hijos están fuera de la aldea -señalo sakura succionando las bolas de naruto

\- dame eso – respondió hinata quitándole el pene de su marido para llevárselo a la boca a lo cual sakura respondio – hey hinata que te parece si le damos un servicio doble ya sabes como se pone después de eso

\- buena idea sakura- san – respondio la hyuga levantando sus enormes pechos mientras la rosa hacia lo mismo dejando el descomunal miembro entre esos pechos carnosos y suaves mientras ambas se alternaban para lamer beser y succionar el resto del pene que quedaba fuera de sus enormes pechos , esto hacia gemir de placer al hokage que dirigía el ritmo poniendo sus manos sobre las cabezas de sus amantes .

Sarada ya no sabia que mas pensar resulta que la esposa del hokage no solo sabia y estaba desacuerdo sino que también participaba a este juego de infidelidad jamas espero eso tan envuelta estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió a ver al trio se dio cuenta que el séptimo se había puesto de pie y que habia colocado a su madre e hinata una sobre la otra mientras metía su miembro en ambos Coños alternando entre su esposa y su madre , la chica ó a masturbar a ver esas delicias de mujeres recibir placer de su macho alpha fue hasta cuando levanto mas que se quedo quieta y de pidre

Y es que su sharinga se encontró con los ojos amarillos del modo sabio del hokage , inmediatamente sintió terror vergüenza y miedo todo en un combo hasta que vio al hokage sonreír de lado y llevarse un dedo a los labios como clara señal de que guardara silencio . la chica comenzó a retroceder pero no quitaba la vista de los ojos del séptimo el cual asintiendo con la cabeza le dio como una señal para que se fuera . Sarada se fue a su cuerto y permaneció allí hasta entrada la madrugada cerca de las 5 de la mañana decidio ir a entrenar

Al campo de entrenamiento cuando el sol salio se encontraba en medio del campo totalmente agotada asi que se quedo dormida debajo de un árbol . Al despertar se dio cuenta que ya eran las 12 del día y que se moría de hambre , tenia miedo de volver a su casa asi que decidió ir al Ikiraku a comer ramen .

Mientras disfrutaba su comida un ambu le informó que el hokage requería su presencia , la chica comenzó a temblar no sabia ya que le diría al hokage , a pesar de que descubierto follando a su madre el ía visto espiando y masturbándose mientras lo hacia .

Cuando llego a la torre hokage entro lentamente y noto que la silla del hokage se encontraba girada hacia la ventana de la oficina , la chica con un leve susurro informo de su presencia .

Se llevo una enorme sorpresa cuándo la silla se giro y se encontró con los ojos verdes y serios de su madre la cual la invitó a sentarse frente a ella .

La rosa soltó un suspiro para bajar la tensión y procedió a hablar

-Se que esperabas al séptimo pero le insisti a naruto de que quería ser yo la primera en hablarte – hizo una pausa y continuo – lo que viste ayer … desde cuando lo sabes ….

Yo… la joven pelinegra no sabia que decir estaba bloqueada las palabras no salian .

Su madre le paso un poco de the caliente para que se relajara , cuando la joven pudo respirar normalmente pudo darle a su madre las respuestas que pedía

Yo se de ti y el séptimo desde hacer un mes – dijo tímidamente Sarada

-Y porque hasta ahora no has dicho nada – señalo sakura – además sabes que no es correcto espiar a tu madre verdad

Supongo que en cambio es correcto lo que tu haces con el séptimo – respondio Sarada con rabia

Sakura lejos de enfadarse o incomodarse permaneció tranquila y le respondió a su hija – lo que yo hago con naruto es algo que llevo haciendo desde hace 7 años antes lo hacíamos muy poco pero ahora paso lo que no tenia que pasar , quiero que sepas que aquí nadie engaña a nadie

Sarada se quedo de piedra ante esta afirmación y acercándose mas a la cara de su madre para verla mejor a los ojos ó que continuara

Lo que quiero decir es que tu padre lo sabe- argumento sakura a lo cual Sarada respondió que no le creía

Tu padre sabe que tengo un amante la verdad es que nunca considere explicarte esto porque es parte de mi intimidad pero resulta que tu padre producto de los experimentos que práctico su viejo maestro no tiene una vida sexual normal sasuke no tiene erecciones normales las tiene solo después de que tiene un combate o después de que toma una droga que no le hace bien a su salud por años hemos , tratado de vivir con eso y pues un día no lo soporte mas .término sakura

Pero por que el séptimo y como es que papa llego a aceptar que te folles. Su mejor amigo – chillo molesta la uhiha

Tu papa sabe que tengo un amante pero tenemos un acuerdo y ese acuerdo requería que el no sepa la identidad de mi amante y que tu tampoco supieras de este , por lo visto ahora eso queda arruinado – sakura hizo una pausa para tomar su propio té – escogí a naruto porque hace tiempo .un error estabomos borrachos y terminamos en la cama esa noche , no le prestamos atención a eso ya que ambos ni estábamos en nuestros 5 sentidos , pero después de eso vinieron otras 8 veces mas hasta que naruto a hinata lo que estaba pasando – sakura comenzó a tocar confesar todo a su hija .

Al principio hinata se molesto mucho incluso amenazo con decirle a sasuke

.. Pero naruto le hizo una confesión y justo después de eso hinata cambio de parecer – dijo sakura

Y que fue lo que le dijo el séptimo – preguntó la pelinegra

Digamos que el séptimo es el contrario de tu padre al posear tanto shakra y tanta stamina hace que el poder de naruto de desestabilize produciéndole dolores en su cabeza y pecho en pocas palabras hinata no era suficiente a placar la voracidad de naruto ,

Y allí saltaste tu para abrirle las piernas y ayudarlo - …. Smack … sakura le dio una fuerte bofetada a Sarada lo cual dejo a la adolescente sorprendida y es que jamas su madre le habia levantado la mano

Por mas que me veas como una puta soy y siempre sere tu madre asi que no te permitiré que me faltes el respeto – chillo molesta sakura - como te decía hinata acepto y desde entonces tenemos una relación a tres con naruto aunque si a veces es tanta su potencia que al final temari e Ino se nos unen en ciertas ocasiones ahora ya sabes toda la verdad no tiene que cambiar nada Sarada solo tendrás que aceptar que el mudo de los adultos es mas complicado de lo que crees .

Sin mas su madre se marchó de allí dejándola sola y con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza . Después de 15 min apareció naruto el cual le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la joven pelinegra

Espero que puedas entender la situación Sarada la verdad hubiera preferido que no te enteraras nunca – señalo naruto

Séptimo puedo hacerle una pregunta – dijo la joven uchiha a lo cual el rubio asintió – usted ama a mi mama o es solo sexo entre ustedes – la verdad es que siempre he amado a tu madre y que cuando ella vino a mi no pude negarme pero eso no quiere decir que ni te quiera o que no ame a tu padre es solo que una mujer como tu madre tiene sus necesidades ella habria dejado a tu padre si yo me negaba .

O sea que engañar a mi padre – se molesto la uchiha

Claro que no sasuke nunca dejaría a Sakura pero tampoco podía verla infeliz parte del trato es que Sakura siga casada con tu padre a pesar de todo y creeme en fondo se que sasuke sabe que soy yo el que esta con tu madre en fondo todo iva bien gasta que tu padre vino a mi y me pidió que te vigilara porque comenzabas a sospechar – esto dejo sin palabras a la joven

Séptimo me diga solo una cosa es verdad que aparte de mi madre y su esposa .también hay otras que tienen sexo con usted - a lo cual el séptimo asistió – si otras 2 para ser precisos

Cree que podria con otra mas - esto sorprendió a naruto el cual se quedo helado

Sarada tu eres casi mi nuera no podria además tu madre no lo aprobaría – trato de negarse el séptimo

Boruto me engaña con esa chica samui de pechos grandes , si no he terminado con el es porque tenia la esperanza de que con el tiempo se parezca a usted y respecto a mi madre si quiere que yo acepte todo esto tendrá que aceptar también mi deseo .

El rubio se lo pensó 2 veces pero al final prometió hablar con Sakura la cual se negó rotundamente incluso discutió fuertemente con su hija , acordar en que siempre y cuando no terminaran en la misma cama con el séptimo ya que no se le hacia atractiva de follar y compartir amante con su hija .

Al final Sakura acabo tragándose sus palabras el día de su cumpleaños donde término en una orgía junto con hinata ,ino , temari, tenten, y su hija. Le provoco morbo ver como naruto las puso a 4 patas formando un circulo mientras el y sus clones las follaban duramente al final se vio obligada a aceptar que naruto habia emputecido a su hija también .

Fin.


End file.
